User talk:Flystar55555/3
This is the third Flystar talk page. See this and this for the archives. I forgot I had this account: --DaSk8r 19:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Steelers Fan11 20:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Whazzup? Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGHS GOING TO SUPER BOWL! Now... Whazzup! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGHS GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' Thanks for the award! -Metalmanager Whazzup? --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 23:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Fake message bar I want to inform you that it is not appropriate to mimic the Mediawiki interface on your userpage. The reason for this is that, while intended as a joke, many users take the orange bar seriously and will assume someone is trying to talk to them. This is especially the case for editors who fall under at least one of the following categories: #Administrators, due to the controversial nature of the actions they undertake #Bureaucrats, for the same reason #Arbitrators or Mediators, in case their attention is urgently needed on a case #Bot operators, if their bot is malfunctioning #Bots themselves, which are often programmed to stop running if a new messages bar is detected #Users using AutoWikiBrowser will be forced to stop editing if the software sees what it thinks is a new messages bar #Users engaged in a content dispute #Users who try to answer their messages quickly #Users expecting a response from someone This is not simply my decision, as I said. This is something which has been discussed multiple times by the Wikipedia and some Wikia communities, and each time it has been deemed to be generally disruptive by the community as a whole. I don't have a problem with this being done on April Fools Day, if you'd like to put it back up for that day only, as that is a day when we all try to have a little fun. However, most other times we're here to build an encyclopedia, and fake message bars can be distracting to that purpose. I hope that helps to explain this some, although do let me know if you have any more questions. I under stand that this community is small and we all know each other but, I do not want this bar to cause any disruption in the community. Mostly for the Bot operators and the Bots. Do you agree with my reasons? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It's just a joke, don't take it so seriously. ~~Bluehero~~ I understand. But, everything that I told the others is true. Read the list of reasons. I had the same bar. But, I was told the same message and took it down myself. I want you to understand that I am actually for the bar. But, it leads to a wiki that cannot have effective bots and effective bot operators. It is also a distraction to some users that are realy busy. I wish we could have them. But, they are not Necessary, nor are they of any important for any purpose. In fact, they lead to problems and decrease the effectiveness of the wiki's editors and bots. Do you understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Did you read anything I said? I understand that it's just a joke. I just want our bots and bot moderators to function properly. They are unable to do so with these bars present. I ask you, please take it down. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:35, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Please, Dancing Penguin agrees with me. These bars disrupt the effectiveness of our wiki's bots and our administration. I ask you to take it down, only to help our wiki function properly. You are actually hurting the wiki with these bars. In no way am I against having fun in a wiki. I love jokes and whatever else. I have a bunch of fun on a wiki. But, when the prank disrupts the wiki's ability to function properly, I know not to do it. All I am saying is that the bar is reducing the effectiveness of your wiki's bots and bot moderators. I insist that you remove the bar. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I only want to help. I appreciate your cooperation. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Beta Photo Hey Flystar, I did the same thing you did! I'm a beta! Image:Beta.png|Woopie! I'm a Beta! Sharkbate 13:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Beta I don't have the music note pin. I would if I had started collecting earlier I would have it! Like I said on my user page, I've been on since Penguin Chat 3 (NO JOKE) and I was stupid enough to quit before the beta party started. If you want the full story, go here. Anyway, I came back when the pins started and didn't start to collect pins until the Pot of Gold pin came along. But there's your answer. P.S. What was your first pin? Your buddy, User:Sharkbate woah Woah, you are definately better than me...lol. By the way,in that last competition you were playing with me, it wasnt me actually. Was my sister, SHE IS ALSO BETTER THAN ME!!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry I am acting so weird on cp. My computer stinks and it kept frezing. And my printer just started printing someon on the wiki's user page. When it froze I thought "Now i'll never see flystar again and if I do he will hate me because of acting weird" Then I began to cry! I am very emotional and I get offende easiley! --Teltu 23:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Ok. Im a weird child. --Teltu 21:59, 21 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Award Hey Flystar, can I get your ultimate flystar award? I respect you. So I will give you this award! Complete Respect Award]] Sharkbate 22:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Award I know your name so can I have the award? Sharkbate 01:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Hey Flystar, your invited to my Boiler Room Member Party! Just write your name on the guest list if you want to come! All of the information you need is on that page! Hope to see ya there, Sharkbate 16:29, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Hope you can still come to the member party tomorrow (January25th)! Have a blast! Sharkbate 23:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) party I know this is a long time from now, but you are invited to my 1 year penguin B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) oldest pin and days old My first pin was the Book pin and currently i am 311 days old as of today. I am 500 days in March. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 15:27, 25 January 2009 (UTC) it was cool if vrex returned ` Teltu Hey! This is Sk8rbluscat. I am editing from a laptop computer! -- RE: Wally Oops.. I thought I've seen that name on your user page. Sorry about the name calling! I just don't like it when someone I don't know follows me around! Sorry... -Sharkbate 19:51, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Party Like I said in my igloo, I will be having another party! Wanna come? It's that blue party I was talking about! The date is January 30th! If your coming, click here! Sharkbate 20:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Help For some reason whenevr one of your pages is changed it sends me an email! I swear did not hack!. ~Teltu Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu Please Join! Greetings, I am DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415. I am the founder of a new army, called Digital Spiral Association. This army greatly needs the help of powerful and witty penguins like you, so please consider joining our army. For more details, please visit my user page. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every Saturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin You are assigned to Admin #2, a.k.a Barkjon. Serve our army well!--User:DigiSkymin Copy and Paste.... I Don't really know how to do those.... So can you get back for me? And how do you get pictures of your penguin, Igloo, Puffle, Etc.? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Party alright but can you but it or the map because im not on your buddy list or can we meet soon? Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:47, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Eastern Time is 3 HOURS AHEAD of you. You will be able to stay. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 12:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) About the square root of pi... I don't even think there is a square root for pi. pi is an irrational number, and it goes on forever.--User:DigiSkymin Hello! It's been a while since we spoke! What's up? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) AAARG!! I Just took AGES typing this message and when I pressed "Save page" it said "Internet Explorer cannot display this page" so I had to refresh and now I'm writing this because it's all gone! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Flystar! What's Up? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) That's awesome! You should go and see my new article on the Fanon wiki, it's a HQA, I think you'll like it! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:49, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:55, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay It's Coming on Sunday! Come Here for more Details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:57, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Flystar? I know you can come to SpongeBobRocks Party. Heck... yours is 6 HOURS ahead of his!!!! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 14:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Eastern... I found my MISTAKE... I am in Eastern Time, and I put the time (eastern) and (pacific) --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 14:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Movie I saw that on my movie page you reverted the edits by 70.26.146.238 IP. Don't because that's me. I forgot to log in. I erased Gamgee off of the PIZZA CHEF roll because it's not fair for someone to have two parts. Sharkbate 14:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ??? Just a second ago, you said, "Oh Ok!" What did that mean? Is it bad or good? Sharkbate 14:46, 31 January 2009 (UTC) OOPS When I said DON'T BECAUSE THAT'S ME I wasn't trying to be mean. Sorry if you're mad at me :( PS... I am a bit high tempered because my grandma passed away yesterday afternoon. ); Sharkbate 14:48, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Beta Pinkilicious Actually, that Beta that you met is the beta i saw too. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 14:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) the walrus it BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 LOOK!!! GOTO http://teamclubpenguin.com// --Sk8itbot08 15:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Snowman TV PLEASE DON'T GET MAD.... Your interview will be in the second season. PS... are u mad about the party? Sharkbate 17:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Actually You can Come My party is at 10:00 AM And ends At 12:00 PM, USA Time. Your's Is at 12:00, But you can leave early also. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Eastern Time My party's eastern time. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Blog... I don't know what it's called. I will tell you when I find out! Sharkbate 02:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I can't go to your party tomorrow! I quit! Sharkbate 05:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well Well Well I can't go to your party because I quit! I'm not welcome here anymore! You yelled at me because of the party and now I feel unliked and not welcome! Have fun without me ); Sharkbate 16:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well Well Well I can't go to your party because I quit! I'm not welcome here anymore! You yelled at me because of the party and now I feel unliked and not welcome! Have fun without me ); Sharkbate 16:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well Well Well I can't go to your party because I quit! I'm not welcome here anymore! You yelled at me because of the party and now I feel unliked and not welcome! Have fun without me ); Sharkbate 16:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Your Party Hey I might not be able to come to your party today I might be going somewhere I really wanted to come thought. :-( [[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] Wow...thanks for the song. I wish I had something to give you..wait I think I do....~shuffles around in pockets~ I know it's in here somewhere...~hands over lettuce~ there, enjoy! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 18:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry for snapping at you. I'm sorry I couldn't have the party. I hope you know why because it's to sad to say it again. Can you message me when your party is going to start because I'm not good the Penguin Standerd Time. My Blue Party will resume someday but most of the days are taken! Sharkbate 18:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry for snapping at you. I'm sorry I couldn't have the party. I hope you know why because it's to sad to say it again. Can you message me when your party is going to start because I'm not good the Penguin Standerd Time. My Blue Party will resume someday but most of the days are taken! Sharkbate 18:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Clcik on widgets, next to my talk. Scroll all the way right and you will get to shout box. Click on it and talk!Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 19:59, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Quit I ruined your party so this user quit the Club Penguin Wiki... never to return! Sharkbate 21:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Gizmo I don't like him anymore. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) An award...for you! Image:DigiSkymin/Tails.png|You are such an awesome friend! DigiSkymin Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Award Here's the first award I made! Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 04:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) PARTY ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) You found the A-Kong! Congrats, Flystar55555! You are the third and final person to receive my supreme blade award. You get this for being one of the first three people to sign my talk page! Rock on! The A-Kong Well Duh! Yeah you can! You took the last available spot to be a helper! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:19, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Well Here is a list of characters we did! Rockhopper = White Beard Gary = Cary Aunt Arctic = ? Cadence = Snack Pants (lol) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm? Aechived nice job!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 11:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC)